Kidnaped
by Juliefan1
Summary: Lovey is kidnapped on the island and must overcome some strong emotions and painful memories. This story is a more realistic version of The Kidnapper. Lovey POV
1. Chapter 1

Kidnaped

It was another beautiful day on the Island and Lovey Howell was out picking flowers for the hut. She was thinking of her life on the mainland, the life she missed dearly. She was lost in her thoughts and did not notice a mysterious figure that approached her. Soon she felt a cold hand clamp over her mouth. Before she could scream a sinister voice said," Don't make any noise, I could kill you!" Lovey began to shake and felt ill. She was terrified. Who was this strange man? He led her to a rock where he put a blindfold over her eyes and mouth and bound her wrists, while he said," Don't move, I could kill you!"

She sat there on that rock terrified that she might be killed. Her wrists weren't bound tight, but if she tried to slip out of her restraints, this horrid man may kill her. She began to pray silently, "Deliver me from evil. God, help me, send Thurston to rescue me!"

A few minutes later, her kidnapper showed her the ransom note and told her of his plans. "Lord, help Thurston find that ransom note!" Lovey sat on that rock for an hour praying and pleading with God as she sat on the rock in total darkness, hearing every few minutes the threat of murder from her kidnaper.

"Lovey my pet, the scoundrel didn't harm you did he?" Lovey heard the voice of Thurston. Was it really him? Was she finally free? "Mrs. Howell!" She heard the Professor and Skipper exclaim. Thurston untied her blindfold and gag, while the Professor untied her restraints around her wrists.

"Lovey, speak to me, dear." Thurston looked at his wife who still looked a bit frightened. She was shaking.

"Mrs. Howell that must have been a horrific experience." Exclaimed the Professor.

"Are you all right Mrs. Howell?" Asked Skipper.

Lovey began to sob and cling to Thurston. He began to gently rock her back and forth. "Shh my darling, it's alright, you're safe now. I gave that scoundrel the ransom money. Did he harm you?"

"Mr. Howell, she has gone through a very traumatic experience. She doesn't appear ready to talk about anything yet. Give her time. I would like to keep an eye on her though, monitor her condition. Hopefully she won't suffer from psychological trauma that could develop into a disorder."

"Good heavens, even if he didn't physically harm her, this monster could harm her still!"

"Yes, Mr. Howell. I will let you spend some time alone, but please tell me if anything changes."

"Yes, Professor. Thank you, so much."

I hope you feel better soon, Mrs. Howell", said Skipper.

Once they got to the hut, they sat on Thurston's bed, Lovey's head resting on his shoulder. "Thurston, promise me you'll never leave me." Lovey whispered. There was still a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Never, Lovey, dear never. Just call my name and I will be here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lovey had refused to leave Thurston's side all afternoon. She was very quiet and was afraid to go outside. Thurston kept on reassuring her that everything was alright. He also wished she would open up to him about what had happened to her.

"Lovey, I'm going to dinner. Would you like to come?" Thurston asked gently. Lovey's head was resting on Thurston's shoulder.

I suppose I should come, but what if _He _is out there?" Lovey was referring her kidnaper and her voice trembled with fear.

"If he is, I'll protect you Lovey. I won't ever let that scoundrel lay a hand on you again!"

"I'll come to dinner, but if we see him we must return to the hut", said Lovey, her voice trembling with fear.

"We will, Lovey." Thurston kissed his wife on the cheek.

Once they reached the communal table the Professor asked gently, "How are you feeling,Mrs. Howell?"

"I'll be fine", she replied quickly not wanting to talk about her feelings at dinner.

"If you ever want to talk Mrs. Howell, I'm here to listen", said the Professor.

"Thank you!", said Lovey and Thurston in unison.

"Mrs. Howell, was it scary being kidnaped?", asked Gilligan.

Lovey's memories of the kidnaping were triggered when Gilligan said this and she couldn't stand them and quickly ran back to the Howell hut. "Gilligan!", exclaimed everyone. Skipper hit him with his hat. Thurston ran back to the hut to console his wife.

"Lovey, I'm sure the boy meant no harm. It'll be all right."

"Oh Thurston, when he said that, I couldn't stop thinking of when it happened."

"What happened, Lovey?"

"You want me to tell you everything?"

I would like to know exactly what that scoundrel did!"

"It was so horrifying Thurston! I was picking flowers for the hut, when…" Lovey was sobbing

"It's alright, my pet. Take your time."

"I felt a hand over my mouth. He threated to kill me!" Lovey's face was white.

"The monster, how dare he!", cried and an enraged Thurston.

"He put cloths over my eyes and mouth and tied my wrists together and I waited and prayed while he threatened to kill me!" Lovey was sobbing very hard now.

"Is that all he did Lovey?"

"Yes."

"Thank God you weren't further harmed! Thank you for telling me dear."

"Oh Thurston, you rescued me!" Lovey hugged him and began to passionately kiss him, thankful she was saved and alive, with her darling Thurston.

"Darling, I'm rather tired. Thurston, promise me you won't get mad at me, but may I sleep with Teddy tonight?"

At first Thurston was furious! Nobody else sleeps with his Teddy, but then he saw his wife looking so vulnerable, so emotionally distraught that he replied, "Of course Lovey, dear, Sweet dreams." He gave her a kiss goodnight and thanked God she was alive.


End file.
